It is known in the prior art that the interface between two immiscible liquids can be distorted by an applied electric field with components perpendicular to the interface. An electric field exerts an effective pressure on the interface if the two liquids have different incremental dielectric permittivities or if they have different incremental conductivities. The applied electric field induces an electric charge distribution on the interface between the two liquids which is subjected to a force distribution by the electric field.
Heretofore, the phenomenon of distortion of the interface between two immiscible dielectric media has been considered to be detrimental to the operation of a device in which they are present. Illustratively, contiguous oil and water layers are utilized in practice of electrophotography, as described in the following identified literature reference of background interest: IBM Journal of Research and Development, Vol. 19, Number 6, Pg. 514-522, Nov. 1975, by Y. O. Tu entitled "Theory of Liquid Ink Development in Electrophotography".
Other literature of background interest include the following identified items: S. Chandrasekhar, "Hydrodynamic and Hydromagnetic Stability", Oxford University Press, Lond, 1961; L. D. Landau and E. M. Lifshitz, "Electrodynamics of Continuous Media", Pergamon Press, Elmsford, New York, 1960; L. C. Laudau and E. M. Lifshitz, "Fluid Mechanics", Pergamon Press, Elmsford, New York, 1959; J. R. Melcher "Field-Coupled Surface Waves", MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass, 1963; and D. H. Michael, "Free Surface Instability in Electrohydrodynamics", Proc. Camb. Phil. Soc. 64, 527 (1968).